Discussion sans prétention
by Hisokaren
Summary: La vérité fait mal mais elle soigne les blessures et ouvre les yeux... Harry le comprendra en discutant sans prétention avec son ex et futur petit ami Draco Malfoy. n.n... Z’avez rien compris ? Pas grave venez lire vous verrez bien ! OS HPDM


_Auteuse _: Hisokaren.

_Base _: Harry Potter

_Titre _: Discussion sans prétention.

_Genre _: Yaoï, **SLASH DONC PAS D'HOMOPHOBE ICI **!

_Rating _: **K+** (_Si, si, c'est vrai... ce n'est pas une blague n.n..._)

_Couple _: Comme d'habituuuuuudeeee-eeeuuuhhhh ! **Harry – Draco.**

_Disclaimer _: Toujours pas à moi mais à leur créatrice JKR... c'est légitime d'ailleurs mdr n.n...

_Statu _: **OS **(court n.n...)

_Résumé _: La vérité fait mal mais elle soigne les blessures et ouvre les yeux... Harry le comprendra en discutant sans prétention avec son ex et futur petit ami Draco Malfoy. n.n... Z'avez rien compris ? Pas grave venez lire vous verrez bien !

_Note _: Bon alors voici un autre petit **OS** pour le début de l'année ! Bah oui encore un... Z'êtes pas déjà fatigués dites-moi n.n...

En tout cas j'espère que cet OS vous plaira... Les pensées sont en _Italique_. Et les paroles en **gras**.

**C'est une fic que j'ai voulu vous poster pour Noël mais bon, le site a censuré ma note « Malpoli » (ce qui est normal soit dit en passant) et j'ai été interdite de publication pendant un certain temps (la poisse). Donc, même si Noël est loin et que nous sommes en 2006 ce n'est pas grave ! Je la poste quand même ! En passant : BONNE ANNEE !**

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et RDV à la fin pour une note très importante que vous devez lire !_

_**DISCUSSION SANS PRETENTION**_

C'était une nuit comme les autres qui veillait sur Poudlard... Les bruits nocturnes caractéristiques d'un calme reposant et bienfaiteur, enveloppait le château d'une douce candeur. Du moins... c'était un calme apparent, car si l'on s'approchait un peu on pouvait distinguer deux silhouettes en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Deux ombres baignée par la lueur d'une lune sans visage et protectrice du sommeil.

L'une d'entre elles, assise dos à la pierre rêche d'un mur, le regard vide, brillant seulement d'un faible éclat argenté plagié à l'astre de la nuit. L'autre, simplement debout à quelques pas, semblant attendre quelque chose.

Draco baissa les yeux et entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre le bouleversait.

« **Alors, tu sortais déjà avec Ginny avant que nous ayons rompu,** souffla-t-il péniblement. »

Harry soupira gravement. Ginny avait finalement parlé. Il aurait voulu l'avouer lui-même à Draco, mais il supposait que la rouquine avait pris le courage qui lui avait manqué.

« **Oui.** »

Le blond ferma les yeux de douleur. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus de mal que ce « oui » prononcé dans un murmure. En même temps, il avait eu besoin d'une réponse... il avait demandé une réponse... il ne regrettait pas, mais ça faisait mal. Vraiment mal. Même s'il avait quitté Harry bien avant de savoir qu'il l'avait trompé... même s'il avait cassé leur couple pour une autre raison, Draco avait mal... il se sentait trahis quelque part. Et c'était douloureux...

« **Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans notre couple ?** demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. »

Draco le savait et c'était probablement masochiste de sa part de le demander mais il avait besoin de souffrir pour s'exprimer. Il avait sa propre version et pourtant il avait envie de connaître celle d'Harry.

« **Tout allait bien**, répondit vivement le brun. **Rien ne clochait entre nous, je te l'assure. **»

Mensonge.

_Menteur !_

« **Dans ce cas pourquoi as-tu éprouvé le besoin de sortir avec la fille Weasley ? **»

Harry ne répondit pas. Il baissa brièvement son regard émeraude que la lune pigmentait de tâches argentées.

« **Répond-moi Harry**, intima le blond. »

« **Je n'en sais rien**, marmonna-t-il. »

« **Alors si je comprends bien, tu me trompais avec Ginny parce que tout allait bien entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?** »

« **Non, tu as tort. **»

« **Alors explique-moi ! **»

Harry sursauta. Draco avait haussé le ton et ses yeux rutilaient d'éclairs meurtriers. Il ne comprenait pas et l'expression peinée et presque apeuré sur son visage ne pouvait pas mentir. La langue de Draco pouvait le faire... mais son visage ne pouvait pas. C'est bien connu... tous les menteurs ont une langue de rechange, mais face à l'expression d'un sentiment... Une expression physique, rien ne pouvait mieux les acculés que le visage.

Au risque de blesser davantage le jeune homme, Harry décida de tout lui avouer. Mieux valait que la vérité vienne de lui plutôt que de quelqu'un de mal intentionné.

« **Je suis sorti avec Ginny parce que j'en avais envie et parce qu'elle répondait à mes attentes**, dit-il simplement. »

« **C'est tout ? **»

« **Oui, c'est tout. **»

Draco sentit sa colère retomber. Avant de sortir avec Harry, il savait exactement à quoi s'en tenir. Potter avait toujours eut la réputation d'être une corne d'abondance de cœurs brisés, depuis la mort du Lord Noir. Après tout Draco ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même... C'était de sa faute, car malgré tout il avait baissé sa garde et était tombé amoureux d'Harry Potter. Le Grand Harry Potter, Survivant et sauveur du monde sorcier. Pourtant un Malfoy n'aimait pas. Un Malfoy ne tombait pas amoureux. Mais un Malfoy restait un homme... un homme ayant obligatoirement un cœur. Un cœur si fragile sans barrière altière.

Le Serpentard se sentit las soudain. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il avait rompus avec Harry. Il n'avait plus la force d'argumenter, ni de défendre quoi que ce soit.

« **Je suppose que je ne peux pas espérer de réponses plus claires,** dit-il lentement. »

« **Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir. **»

Il y avait de la sincérité dans la voix d'Harry et Draco l'en remercia intérieurement. Plus que l'indifférence, il ne supportait pas la pitié.

« **M'as-tu vraiment aimée ?** demanda-t-il. »

« **Je t'ai aimé**, répondit le Gryffondor, **mais peut-être pas de la manière dont tu le souhaitais.** »

Draco soupira.

« **Tu sais, avant de sortir avec toi, je me doutais que tu aurais envie de coucher avec moi. Mais, j'ai voulu jouer les innocents et te faire changer. Je pensais que l'amour que je ressentais envers toi réussirait à tout braver, mais je me suis trompé. Je t'ai refusé mon corps et tu m'as préféré une autre...** »

« **Je suis désolé,** répéta Harry. »

**« Ne le sois pas, c'est moi qui ai été idiot dans l'histoire. Finalement, Ginny est la fille qu'il te faut. Elle l'a toujours été... disons simplement que j'ai retardé l'échéance. **»

Harry aurait du être soulagé, mais au contraire il se sentit profondément blessé. Il n'y avait pas d'animosité dans la voix de son ex-compagnon. Juste une profonde lassitude, de l'abandon mais aussi et surtout de l'honnêteté. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour l'exemption du Serpentard aurait pu l'ébranler à ce point ?

« **Je ne regrette pas d'être sortit avec toi Draco**, murmura-t-il. »

Le blond lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant. Cela concluait leur discussion... leur relation. Toute les infimes miettes qui auraient pu restaurer un semblant d'amour entre eux... Bien sûr Draco aimait et aimerait toujours Harry... mais la fin était là. Elle avait été patiente, lancinante, douloureuse, mais elle était au rendez-vous. Aucun retard.

Rien.

D'autre.

Qu'une.

Présence.

Attendue.

Dire cela à Draco représentait un aveu aux yeux d'Harry. Il n'avait jamais autant regretté de s'être fait largué par quelqu'un. Avant qu'il ne _rencontre_ Draco, il pensait tout connaître des autres. Tant d'assurance lui avait valu une réputation dont il n'était pas peu fier et qu'il se vantait d'avoir étoffé au fil de ses aventures amoureuses. Il n'avait jamais considéré les sentiments qu'éprouvaient ses conquêtes et s'enorgueillissait jusqu'à ne plus avoir qu'un cœur de pierre. Pour lui, une fille ou un garçon, n'était pas un cœur mais un corps à prendre. Ni plus. Ni moins.

Il avait pensé que Draco serait comme lui. Mais il c'était trompé. Draco n'était pas comme lui. Aucune surprise là-dedans puisqu'il n'avait _jamais_ été comme lui. Ils étaient éloignés mais à la fois si proche. Si différent et pourtant si semblable. Leur haine. Leurs déboires communs auraient pu ne serais-ce que tisser un mince fil analogique et pourtant rien n'avait été crée.

Soudain, tout lui parut évident. C'était comme si l'esprit d'Harry venait de s'éclaircir d'un seul coup.

Il étudia Draco d'un regard qu'il n'avait jamais songé poser un jour sur une personne. Il remarquait pour la première fois toutes les merveilles que la beauté androgyne de son ancien compagnon, recélait.

Une petite taille, de longues jambes musclées finement, un corps élancé d'Apollon Grec, de fins cheveux d'or qui cascadaient sur de petites épaules frêles. De longs cils d'un blond prononcé encadrant un regard pétillant d'un gris intense et des lèvres pulpeuses sur un fond de peau vanillé.

Bien sûr, il le savait. Tout le monde le savait. Draco était beau. Mais il y avait quelque chose en plus qu'Harry n'avait pas distingué. Draco possédait tout le naturel de l'essence de la beauté. Draco et lui n'était peut-être pas semblable mais ils étaient complémentaires.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, Harry comprit enfin les paroles de Pansy. « _Il suffit que tu ôtes tes œillères et tu comprendras le véritable désir que j'aie éprouvé pour lui Potter. _»

Désormais, ce n' était plus une question de libido mal placée, mais il s'agissait du véritable désir. Celui-là même qui réunit l'envie, l'exigence, la convoitise. Un désir pressant, qu'une seule personne a le pouvoir de soulager encore et toujours. Un désir, qui sembla-t-il à Harry, ne pourrait jamais se satisfaire que des lèvres d'un seul être.

Le problème était que l'être en question ne le voyait plus que comme un monstre libidineux.

_Un homme sans cœur, incapable d'aimer d'amour... il pouvait aimer d'amitié, il pouvait vendre son âme au diable pour le lien du sang... mais pour l'amour charnel, il était incapable de se dévouer autant. Il ne pouvait pas s'offrir et ne le voulait pas... _

Voilà l'image qu'avait Draco de lui à présent. Une image brouillé comme de l'eau qui coule sur un miroir, déformant le reflet de vous-même.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, Harry allait lui prouver le contraire. Il allait regagner l'amour qu'il avait perdu et cette fois-ci, il ferait tout pour le valoir. Il ne le volerait pas, il le mériterait. Il ne le substituerait pas, il le reconstruirait. Il n'abandonnerait pas, il combattrait. Il ne le fuirait pas...

IL.

L'aimerait.

« **Draco**, dit-il alors que le blond s'apprêtait à partir, **cette fois je ne referais plus la même erreur. **»

Le Serpentard sourcilla et haussa les épaules, avant de tourner les talons.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'Harry avait voulu dire, et ne voulait pas le savoir, d'autant qu'il n'avait plus la force de réfléchir. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était qu'Harry trouve son bonheur même si ce n'était plus dans ses bras.

**THE ENDEUH ! n.n... **

Mon dieu ! Mon dieu ! Mon dieu ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu faire ça ! Une fic qui ne se finit ni trop bien ni trop mal... une histoire qui de surcroît et depuis longtemps n'est pas classée M ! Mouahahaha... comme quoi ! Tout peu arriver !

Bon, c'est un tantinet mièvre je vous l'accorde ! Mais c'était quelque chose qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et il fallait que je l'écrive. Et puis vous avouerez quand même que ça change un peu de mon côté pervers... et oui ! Je suis sensible aussi dans le fond (si, si je vous assure !).

Un petit commentaire pour me faire plaisir ?

Ah oui ! C'est un OS qui n'aura pas de suite ! Donc je laisse à votre imagination le bon soin de les mettre ensemble ou pas n.n... Mais bon ! S'il y a quelqu'un parmi vous que ça intéresserait de faire une suite, il n'y a aucun problème. Mais prévenez-moi quand même, pour que je puisse la lire n.n...

**IMPORTANT A LIRE :** J'ai une assez mauvaise nouvelle... je risque de ne plus du tout pouvoir répondre à vos reviews, sauf si j'ai vraiment de la chance. Ma mère a découvert que je fraudais pour aller sur Internet (parce qu'elle me l'avait interdit) et maintenant la surveillance est double. Et je crains n'avoir le temps que de poster mes chapitres. **En fait, j'ai eu de la chance, parce que j'ai faillis m'arrêter complètement d'écrire. Je vous aurez envoyé les derniers chapitres de mes fics et j'aurais arrêté...** j'espère ne pas avoir à en venir à cette extrémité, parce que maintenant je suis véritablement bloquée. De toute façon dès que ma situation s'améliore je vous tiendrais au courant. **Mais rassurez-vous pour le moment je continue d'écrire.** Seulement maintenant, je pense poster les chapitres avec un vrai retard. Pardonnez-moi mais Merci à vous tous de me lire et surtout envoyez-moi des reviews. Parce que même si je ne peux pas vous répondre (du moins pour le moment) elles me permettent de continuer à écrire juste pour votre plaisir.

Gros kissouxxxx HK.


End file.
